


Fireplace

by Fananon



Series: Uncharted Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fireplaces, M/M, Nudity, Uncharted Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fananon/pseuds/Fananon
Summary: Uncharted Advent Calendar fill for the 7th December:Rafe and Harry cuddle in front of a fireplace





	

The fire crackled, casting its glow around the room. Harry squinted at the frozen over windows as his chest heaved. Then he grunted as Rafe threw one of his legs over his belly. Lying spread eagle beside him, Rafe was no better off, skin gleaming with sweat and catching his breath.

Harry rolled onto his side, dislodging Rafe’s leg until Harry could hover over the other treasure hunter. Without saying anything he leaned down to kiss him, felt Rafe’s arms wrap around his shoulder. With a little satisfied hum Rafe licked into his mouth.

In the corner of the room the Christmas tree was twinkling, presents underneath it forgotten.


End file.
